(a) Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device. More particularly, they relate to a display device that can display a 2D image and a 3D image.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, a 3-dimensional (3D) display device that generates a 3D image based on parallax has been researched and developed. The 3D image display device enables respective eyes of a viewer to view different images, and the viewer can recognize a 3D image by combining the two different images viewed by the eyes of the viewer.
Methods for generating a 3D image effect include a method using a lenticular lens. A light path of a left-eye image and a light path of a right-eye image displayed in the display device are changed by using lenticular lens such that the left-eye image can be viewed by the left eye of the viewer and the right-eye image can be viewed by the right eye of the user.
In order to realize a 3D image effect by using the lenticular lens, an additional lens panel generally needs to be provided in the display device. Accordingly, the entire thickness of the display device is increased.
In addition, when the lens panel is provided as a film that includes a lenticular lens shape, only a 3D image is displayed, and a 2D image cannot be displayed. On the other hand, a driving panel in which a lens panel can generate a lenticular lens shape can display both a 2D image and a 3D image, but the driving panel needs to be controlled according to an image to be displayed, and power consumption is increased for driving of the driving panel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.